The Girl Next Door
by fruity-love26
Summary: The Evans and the Potters live next to each other and both parents know of James has an infatuation with Lily but what happens when they both become head boy and girl and feelings start to change?
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Next Door

By fruity-love26

Chapter 1- Dreams 

_"C'mon Lily! You don't want to miss the train, do you? You have been bugging us all week. We have to meet up with the Potters!"_

_A young girl, age eleven, with bright red hair and fierce green eyes, that showed her every emotion, walked down the stairs at the Evans' Mansion. This was no ordinary girl. Not only was this a daughter of Lord and Lady Evans but, she was also the very first witch in her entire family. _

_Though Lily was the first, she had not been kept in the dark for the eleven years of her life so far. This was due to her next door neighbors; Lord and Lady Potter and their son James who, by complete chance, was the same age as Lily. The Potters were all wizards and witches and they told the Evans Family this when they first met. _

_So, naturally, when Lily got her letter from Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry, the two families immediately began to coordinate. _

_James and Lily, throughout their childhood, were never best friends but when need be they pulled together. _

_­­­­­­---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As Lily stepped out of the limousine with her parents, James' parents and James, she looked very doubtful._

"_Are we seriously going to a MAGICAL school on a train that pulls into the London Train Station?" questioned Lily._

'_Of course we are. You just have to know how to get on. Haven't those books that you've had your nose in all summer taught you anything?" said James._

"_James, do not be rude! We are going to meet up with Sirius soon and then you guys can go and explore." Said James' mother, Elaine. _

"_Oh Joy! Sirius. Another person to torment me," thought Lily as they walked into the station. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As Lily ran at the wall between platforms nine and ten, she felt like an idiot. Not only was she running at a brick wall but, supposedly, there was platform nine and three quarters on the other side of the wall. As she reached the wall she expected to crash but instead she went right through it._

_On the other side was a beautiful train with words on the side that said, 'Hogwarts Express'._

"_Oh my gosh. It's real," said Lily in a quiet voice, more to herself than to anyone else. _

"_What was that hunny?" questioned her mom._

"_Nothing Mom. Well I better go find a place to sit. I love you mom," she said as she hugged her mom goodbye. The Potters and her dad had just come through the barrier and she ran to her dad and said goodbye. With that her dad helped her find a seat and put her trunk away for her. She sat down and started preparing herself for a long trip and along time away from her family and her home. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Firs' Years. Firs' years," said a loud booming voice as Lily stepped off the train. She followed the voice until in front of her stood the largest man she had ever seen in her life. She stood alone in front of him because on the train she had tried to avoid people._

"_Hey Lily. How was your train ride?" said a voice from behind Lily._

_As she turned around she saw James Potter and Sirius Black standing with two boys who she had never seen before. One had sandy coloured hair and blue eyes. He looked like he had been through a lot in his life. Life almost seemed tiring to him. The other boy was a lot shorter than the other three boys and resembled a pig. His slightly greasy blonde hair looked like a wig on top of his very rounded face. _

"_It was fine James," said Lily after she realized that he had indeed asked him the question. _

"_By the way this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. We met on the train and had some interesting discussions," said James pointing at the boys respectively. There was a look passed between all the boys as James said his last sentence but Lily did not pay any attention to this. Lily was by now really confused. Normally James would either ignore her or be really horrible and make fun of her, obviously he was doing neither of these. _

"_Okay, follow me. We are going across the lake. Beautiful night for it actually," said the very large man._

_He then brought them all to the edge of the lake and a bunch of boats were situated in front of them._

"_Three to a boat. No more please."_

_Lily got into a boat with a girl with curly brown hair and green eyes as vibrant as hers and another girl with straight blonde hair and blue eyes that matched the exact colour of the ocean. For some unknown reason these three girls hit it off even though Lily was a rather unsociable person._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oh look. She is smiling now. That's a good change. Completely different from the constant turning and whimpering," said the brown haired and green-eyed Sarah.

"I really hope you are right Sarah," said Nicole who had blonde hair and blue, blue eyes.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Lily was standing in the hall right now with her two new friends, Sarah King and Nicole Sehl, standing next to each other. Both of them came from pureblood families and so had told Lily what was going to happen when they went into the great hall. Sarah had an older brother Daniel in year 2 at Hogwarts, and Nicole's older sister Lauren was in her final year._

_All of a sudden the stern looking lady standing in front of them started to talk, _

"_Hello new students. My name is Professor McGonagall and I teach here at Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin soon but before you all will be sorted into a house. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will be in one of these and for the seven years of your attendance to Hogwarts they will be your family. Classes will be attended with your house, meals will be ate with your house and extra time will be spent in your house common room. Each house will receive points for good behavior or work and points will be taken away for the opposite,"_

_At this time a much smaller wizard came out and whispered in Professor McGonagall's ear. _

"_It appears they are ready for us now." With that McGonagall grabbed a stool and an old looking hat and the first years followed her into the great hall._

_Everyone was staring at the first years as they walked in but McGonagall paid no attention to this. She set the stool down on a little platform in front of the staff table and put the old hat on top of the stool. As soon as she set it down a mouth appeared on the hat and it started to singing._

'_I know I'm not that pretty,_

_But I'm more than what you see._

_I can tell what you think,_

_When you put on me._

_Your house will be your family,_

_But where do you belong?_

_Explanations will be given,_

_During this wonderful thought provoking song._

_You may be a Gryffindor,_

_Where courage can be found._

_They have lots of chivalry,_

_(It helps them get around)_

_How 'bout dear old Ravenclaw_

_Where smarts will suit you best_

_You may not be that recognized,_

_But you'll always past the test._

_Hufflepuff is yet another_

_Where loyal subjects lie_

_They are quite patient, _

_Which means they always give it a try_

_Or perhaps you're a Slytherin_

_Where cunning people dwell_

_If you know their secrets_

_You might be hurt if you tell_

_So put me on!_

_Give me a try!_

_I will quickly tell you_

_Where you're heart does lie.'_

_As the hat finished the song the school erupted into applause, now even the first years were smiling. They were still nervous but a little eased._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As Lily finished eating at the Gryffindor table with her two friends Sarah and Nicole, Dumbledore got up and said that everyone could leave and would first years please follow their respected prefects. Lily and her friends got up but before they could reach their prefect, Sean, James and his crew who were also in Gryffindor stopped them._

"_Hey Lily. I am so glad you are in Gryffindor."_

"_Umm…thanks James."_

"_Lily I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"_

_Lily was skeptical as James asked this question and he looked sincere so she said, with a look at her friends first, "Sure James. I'll go out with you."_

"_Actually Lily you're hair is too bright for me. I wanted to go out with that girl over there."_

_Lily was sad about this even though she really did not want to go out with James that much. In truth she had had a crush on him for a while and he just shot her down. As a tear slid down her cheek Lily looked at the four boys in front of her. James and Sirius were grinning like this was the funniest think ever, Remus was looking at the floor and Peter was picking his nose._

"_Well bye Lily," said James and with that he turned around and walked away with his new friends._

_Lily followed them and the prefect very silently with Nicole and Sarah trying to cheer her up. No one saw James look back with regret and longing on his face. And no one noticed how much he wanted to take that back._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Do you see that tear sliding down her cheek?"

"I think she is waking up. Lily?"

"Yeah guys. I'm awake."

"Was it the first year dream again?"

"Yeah as always."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N- Well this is the first chapter of Girl Next Door. For those of you who read my other story, A summer time romance, this is my new one. I hope you all liked it. I know it is very long but I put a lot of work into this one. So please please please review. I will not be updating unless I have 5 reviews. Okay well hope you like. R & R

Fruity-love26


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl Next Door

By fruity-love26

Chapter 2- Ice Queens

"James, are you okay? You look odd…well not really. You have the Lily look on your face again," said Sirius as the four boys, now known as the Marauders, were eating breakfast.

"Yeah James. I know this may be shocking but I kind of agree with Sirius. I never thought I would say that," said a clearly serious Remus.

Peter just nodded his head to say that he agreed with the other two. He did this because he had stuffed his mouth so full of food that he could barely chew it all and get it down his throat.

"I'm fine guys. It's just that Lily didn't come back to the Head Dorm last night and it got me really worried."

"Speaking of the devil," said Sirius as Lily walked into the Hall. Her wavy hair was flying behind her and her two friends Sarah and Nicole were walking beside her. Upon arrival all the boys went to look at Lily and her friends. These girls were easily the prettiest girls in the whole school. Guys wanted them and girls envied them. Although they were the 'eye candy' of the whole school only Sarah went out with guys on a regular basis. These guys excluded the Marauders because all of the girls knew of James and Sirius reputation and Remus' shyness was a little too quiet for the girls. Peter didn't even reach their thoughts. (A/N- hahahaha so mean. Oh well I don't really like Peter anyways. Muhahaha I feel evil!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lily walked into the Great Hall she spoke to Sarah and Nicole, "Why does everyone always have to stare at us?"

"I don't know Lilykins. But guess who is staring at you?" said a very tired looking Nicole.

"Potter. I can't believe he got Head Boy. He was so insufferable when Dumbledore was taking us to our Dorm."

"Well lets get this over with," said Sarah as she lightly pushed the other two girls to start walking to the Gryffindor table.

As they walked past the Marauders, all of the four boys were staring at them.

"Morning Nicole," said Sirius.

"Shove off Sirius. Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer," replied Nicole. Everyone knew that Sirius had a thing for Nicole but she would not give into him because she knew her heart would be broken. James said nothing as the girls walked by them to the other end of the table. He just stared at Lily as she walked by. She had definitely grown up during the summer. She had acquired some subtle curves that just made her more beautiful.

"Guys, what am I going to do? It's my last year and I still haven't got Lily."

"You should seduce her. Every girl likes that."

"No Sirius. That will not work with Lily. It only works with girls that you like because they are all complete airheads and are only after sex. James you should just be polite and stop asking her out every second. Basically don't ask her out at all. No matter how much you deny it, you have matured over the summer. You haven't even suggested planning a prank yet and no cursing of the Slytherins has happened yet," said Remus, obviously he had thought about this a lot.

"So all I have to do is be polite and maybe she realize how much she really likes me?"

"Possibly."

"That idea sucks," stated Sirius clearly pissed off that no one was taking his idea.

"Shut-up Sirius!" yelled James and Remus together as they started to plan what James was to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You had to spend a whole summer with them living right next door?"

"Yeah. It was practically torture. Especially when our parents decided they needed to have a Dinner Party with dancing. I was of course forced to dance with all the Marauders."

"You poor thing."

"I know."  
Flashback

"Lily go dance with James. He looks so handsome," said Lily's mom clearly expecting Lily to do it.

"No thanks mom. He actually looks like an ugly toad."

"Lily! Do not speak of our guests that way. Now go dance with him now."

"ARGH!"

Moments later Lily was standing in front of James.

"Hello Potter. Would you like to dance?" questioned Lily in the rudest tone ever.

"Why Lily I thought you would never ask."

"Shut-up Potter!" Lily said back as James put his hands on her waist and Lily put hers around his neck. They were not dancing close at all. In fact Lily made sure that there was as much space between them as possible. To onlookers they looked like a couple of 5th graders slow dancing for the first time.

End Flashback

"Well at least the summer is over now. You are with us now."

"Yeah but I have to live him. Do you know how annoying that is going to be? He is going to ask me out all the time and I'll have to say no time and time again."

"Don't worry Lily. Maybe he has gotten over you. Although I doubt it," said Sarah as all the girls started to laugh. They didn't notice Sirius and James walk up to where they are sitting. When they got there James said, "Hey Lily."

"What do you want James?"

"I just wanted to ask you if we could get together after classes to work on the dates for the Hogsmeade trip?"

"Whatever you want James," said Lily as her and her friends got up from the table and walked out of the hall.

"Ooh. Still the Ice Queens!" said Sirius.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I know this a short one but I promise the next one will be longer. I kind of had a creative block on this chapter. I never could write it well. It bugged me so much. I hope you all liked it. R & R


End file.
